Pazzo
by abegailbucu
Summary: Antonio has had a crappy summer. And now that he is a Senior Highschool student at Hetalia High, things are turning out for the worst, especially now that Lovina's starting to become distant to him & not the Lovina he used to know..Hetalia AU Spamano, GerIta, also a little later PruCan.. Fem!Italian sisters, Fem!Canada & lots of other genderbending and pairings. Rated T for Romano


**ermmm... Hello there, my username's abegailbucu.. You can also find me in dA..**

**umm Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start

Senior Yr After Summer (the start of Senior Year)

{A month after the first day}

[Antonio s POV]

It was just the start of our last year in Highschool.  
During summer, my band, the Big Touch Trio(BTT) broke up because Gilbo and I had a big fight. Francis didn t do anything though. During that time, Gilbert and I didn t talk to each other since. And all that time, Lovi started avoiding me. Well, we would always eat lunch together since I kept on dragging her to our table.

Summer wasn t a very good time for me. It was like hell actually.. Why you ask? Well, you see: My bestfriend is angry with me, mi Lovi is avoiding me, my band broke up, and Bella broke up with me. Mierda, it sounds worse than I thought...

Well, anyways, Summer was pretty much a 'poco bastardo' to me, as Lovi would say. But, after bella broke up with me, she told me that someone very VERY close to me was just waiting for me... I was surprised to hear that from her considering she just broke up with me but I looked nonetheless.. I looked around to see that it was true, she was indeed waiting for me.. Although she was a bit surprised when I asked her out, Feli was the one for me.. Though, when Lovi found out she threw a lot of objects at me, cursed me in every language she knew(which is 4) and started avoiding me.. The latest one was after me and Feli went to the theatre on a date and when we got home she saw me holding hands with Feli.. She screamed "**VAFANCULLO BASTARDO! Stay the HELL away from my sister!**". I swear I saw a tear rolling down her red cheeks.. But I just thought to myself, _It's her sister so of course she'd be protective of her_. Though now, I know that was so terribly wrong..

So anyways, I went out with Feli all summer long. This was also the very reason Gilbert and later on Bella(She went away for a while so she got news from texts), started hating me..

Because of these reasons, I am very confused to why Gilbert is being friendly to me again..

"Gil, I thought you were mad at me?" I asked

"Chillax dude! That was summer! I can forgive~" He said with a grin on his pale face.

"but you said that you will never forgive Eliza and Roddy because you said they were-"

" I said I can forgive, just not them.." I could sense something like sadness in his voice but disregarded it. He continued, "Oh, by the way, have you seen bit- err little Lovina?" he asked looking around me. It caught my attention because usually they start fighting when they see each other so I ask:

" ummm... May I ask why you are asking for her? Normally you'd be happier when she wasn't around.. What's up, amigo?"

"Mmmm... Not much.. something just came up and I need something from her.." he replied nonchalantly.

" Well, I haven't seen her around yet, maybe she's late-" I was interrupted by a sudden tackle and hug behind from none other than the cheery Feliciana Vargas.

"Ve~ Toni!~" She was as bubbly as ever.

"Hey Feli!~ Where's your hermana?" I asked immediately.

"She was in a hurry.. If she's not tending her tomatoes at the Gardens, she may be signing up for her electives." She said.. Now, why would Lovi need another club? What about our Siesta Club?

"Electives?"

" Danke Feli!" Gilbert shouted as he rushed off leaving behind us clueless to his sudden actions and still, I was curious about Lovi's whereabouts..

"What electives?" I ask again to my clueless girlfriend.

"I was just about to ask her but then she rushed off and I didn't even get to give her her breakfast and she was already gone when I got to the bus stop I swear sorella sometimes is so mysterious I mean-"

"Feli?"

"ve~~~ Sorry!~ Well, she did say that she didn't want to stay put this year. She said she wanted to do something so it won't bother her much! She didn't like standing out but she doesn't like being ignored either~ ve" making the familiar sound, she finished her sentence.

"Really? That's so unusual of her to do that. Although the last part, I knew about that.." I was really really curious about Lovi at that point.

"Why don't we ask her about it then?~" She suggested though dragging me along already.

* * *

*******A little later*******

As we got to where Lovina was(in front of the very huge poster-filled message/electives board), Gilbert was already there holding a piece of paper which I guessed as what he needed from Lovi. Well my curiosity levels where already reaching its peak so I immediately rushed off to their side, asking

" Hola amigo!~ What's up?"

" Easy Tonio! Anyways I got what the Awesome Me came for, so.. See ya!", adding a final _kesesese~_, he dashed away from the scene.

"Umm.. Lovi?" I asked immediately still curious about her.

"Stop calling me Lovi, che palle! It's Lo-vi-na!" She said with fuming red cheeks with a pout-which looked incredibly cute~

"ehehe, lo siento, errm... Lovi I-" raising an eyebrow at me, I scratched the back of my neck and continued, "Lovi..na.. Ehem, Lovina, whatcha up to?" I asked, my lips forming a smile.

"Nothing, I just signed some stupid papers that potato bastard showed me" she was looking at some papers she had with her.

"Those papers?"

"Nope, these are the papers the Student Council gave me for the disbandment of the Siesta Club"

"Que?!" D-disbandment of the-our SIESTA CLUB?! H-how could this be? And Lovi is being calm about this.. Normally, she'd be furious right now! I mean.. this is LOVI! A-and she loves taking siestas!

"B-b-but whywhenhowwho?!" I asked asking in the wrong order, still she answered all,

" It wasn't really a reasonable club, not enough members, today.. Well, throughout high school they've tried to shut it down, SC's power, and as I've said Student Council..", continuing,

"I saw this coming and since it's only the start of the school year, I joined another club.. Well, clubs.."

"you joined some other clubs?" cocking my head to the side.. This was Lovi, the girl who doesn't like activities.. She was passive and now she's telling me that she joined other Clubs?

"Yes, bastard. I joined other clubs because I want to do something other than eat and sleep.."

"B-b-b-b-ut what will I do now?! I don't know any other clubs that I like!And not to mention that my band's broken up now! What will I do?! What will boss do?!" I asked as I shook her shoulders vigorously.

"B-bastard... S-stop Shaking-Stop Shaking me chigiiii!" she screamed with puffy cheeks stained with the color of a certain fruit.

I stopped shaking her, feeling a bit shaky as well.

"L-lo siento, mi Lovi~" I chirped.

"LO-VI-NA! Get my name right, for once bastardo!" she continued, "A-anyways, just go and find some other club to join." Fixing her skirt, " You are not my responsibility, Antonio.. That's that."

"But!"

"NO BUTS!" She told me to shut up. Before she could walk away, she looked at her hermana and said,

"Veni, I'll be late tonight, don't wait up"

"But sorella, tonight's-"

" I said no buts!"

"ve.. but Nonno said-"

"Veneziano, I don't care about that old bastard and as my younger sister, Feliciana Veneziano Vargas, you are to be obedient and respect my decisions, capisce?"

"S-si.." clearly hurt, she regained her composure and continued "Well, see you later!~" and she dragged me off, both of us not seeing the even more hurt expression and the teary eyes of the brunette who was left back..

* * *

********************  
***** Time Skip*****  
********************

The classes started with greetings and attendance checks. EVery time Lovina's name would be called, she would just raised her hand. None bothered to make her speak up since, well, it's Lovina.. None also questioned her habits like spacing out or just not listening to lectures. She gets above average grades so they say its ok.

Anyways, the rest of the day went off qietly since the BTT broke up and I was alone because Francis was off on one of his dates for the day and Gilbert going to who-knows-where.. Usually, we'd either stay a bit later in school and use the Radio Club's recording booth and play a few songs, play some pranks on Arthur and Roddy.. Dios mio, I miss those days..

Time passed and that night, as it was so quiet, I went for a jog. It was a quiet night for a very quiet day. There was a slight breeze and crickets were singing. I had been thinking about which club to join. Earlier, word spread out so fast, in a matter of 15 minutes after the disbandment of the Siesta Club, others learned about my 'clubless' situation and started persuading me to join theirs.. So far, I haven't the faintest idea to join any of theirs..

Lost in deep thought, I didn't notice a lamp post in front of me, successfully bruising my nose.  
Looking at my side, I noticed that I was in front of Gilbert's house.

_A little visit wouldn't hurt, right?_

I went to their front door, stating my name then knocking. It was then opened by their abuelo.

"Ja? Vhat do you vant Antonio?" He asked.. I swear, he is way too scary that he shouldn't be opening doors.

"H-hola Mr. Beilschmidt! Is Gilbert there?"

"Nein, he and Ludwig went out with Alfred.. I never bothered to ask why since its Gilbert.."

"If zat is all, you nay leave now. I have urgent matters to attend to." he told me sternly.

"Gracias, yessir! I'll be going now then!" I bid farewell then ran like crazy out of there.

So, I really am alone for the night.. Francis would obviously be with some women, Feli was with her abuelo, Bella hasn't answered any of my texts or calls, Gil's out, and Lovi's.. I don't know where she is.. I went back home. I was literally alone since mi papa y mama were out of town.

The night was so quiet it rang my ears.. Casting that aside, I fell asleep.

* * *

The following days went off much like the day before. Although Feli was there to keep me company, I still felt very lonely. Month's had gone and Autumn was in the air. Leaves were falling all over the place and the wind was beginning to feel colder. The leaves kept falling as time went by. The air was getting more and more colder as well as my relationships with my friends.

I was talking and spending lesser and lesser time with Lovi. We were beginning to become distant to each other. On the other hand, I was closer to Feliciana. Lovi and I kept fighting about that. I didn't see back then how much it hurt her and with Bella not answering me anymore, I grew more and more frustrated, until one day I got too angry and let it all out on Lovina, on one Friday afternoon, in the school's Gardens.

"**JUST SHUT UP LOVINA**!" I screamed at her," just why the fuck is it so damn important for you that I stop going out with Feli?! You're not the boss of me or her, so why then Lovina? I have kept silent of your stupid rants and tantrums for the longest time.. but Dios mio! You are such a bitch!" I could see how she flinched and how wide her golden orbs went. The look of hurt was more clearly written on her face... But, I wasn't finished yet..

"just stop it.. Why do you insist that I stop being with Feliciana?! I love her and she loves me back right?!" I was seething with rage at this point.

"You're wrong" she said in a whisper and yet firmly.

"And why is it wrong?" I asked aggressively.

" Because **I** LOVE YOU!" Tears were streaming down her flushed face. " She doesn't love you the way you think she does! She doesn't talk about you in her dreams, she doesn't think about you the way you think she does! She talks about other things.. not you.. She hasn't been in love with you all the time that she's known you.. She isn't in love with you.. She likes you, nothing less, nothing more.. You barely knew her before I started bringing her with me this summer so how can you be so sure that she loves you back? Hell, how can you be sure that you love her already?!", she was having trouble breathing.. I tried helping her.

"L-Lovi-"

"Let me finish bastardo! H-how sure are you?" She asked between heavy breaths.

"W-well, because-" I was cut off immediately one again by her.

"Has she already said it to you? Of course she did, she says it to everybody.. I'm.. I'm tired of this Antonio.. Aren't you?" It hurt seeing her like this and it hurt even more hearing these words to me...

As I was trying to stop myself from going ballistic, she said her final words to me.. And it stung as she said every word..

* * *

A/N: Chapter One is done~ :D

This is my first ever fanfiction that I actually wrote.. So I am terribly sorry if its too vague, has some grammatical error(I don't have proofreaders and I'm not too confident with my own use of words) or the lay out is wrong (again, this is my first time submitting something here..)..

Please leave reviews.. I really really really need them... We'll just see how the story turns out because frankly, I, myself don't know if the second chapter that I wrote will change drastically according to your feedbacks and reviews~


End file.
